My Heart in Your Hands in a Cup of Tea
by Nagone
Summary: Kuvira and Korra have a ritual: tea and a budding friendship.


**Summary: **You might hate me, but I will never hate you.

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **K

Inspired by nikkipet's comic, found **here**.

* * *

><p>Kuvira had nothing but time now, and so she danced.<p>

Over the past year and a half of relative isolation –of course, Su had come by, and the guard twice a day with a tray of food- her hair had grown down to the backs of her thighs, and now the thick braid she'd woven when she woke was thudding against her legs as she twirled around the room, body still lithe. It reminded her of dancing alongside Su, of th feeling of dancing with the woman she regarded at her mother.

Music swelled in her mind: thudding djembe drums, lifting erhus and liuqins with strings plucked at inhuman speeds, and flutes with high pitched staccatos that matched each hard thump of Kuvira's feet. She whirled and whirled about, hips swaying, arms extended out, fingers splayed. The swelling song in her mind led her to leap, and she landed on her right foot, raising herself up on her tip toes, left leg lifting in unison.

_Click_. The door behind her opened, revealing a slit of white light. She stopped, left leg lifted next to her arm and face, foot parallel with her head. She dropped it slowly, until both of her feet were flat on the ground.

"Oh, you don't have to stop." Kuvira cast her glance over her shoulder. Bobbed brown hair, a high, Mandarin collar, and Water Nation furs: the Avatar, Korra, was here, like she always was every two weeks.

Kuvira glared for a moment, trying hard to freeze her features into malice. Yet she couldn't, and when Korra's big, blue eyes crinkled at the cornes, bole brown lips relaxing into a smile, Kuvira exhaled, shifting her stance and approaching the woman.

"Hello," Kuvira started. "Why are you here?"

"I brought you some tea," Korra replied: it was always the answer, same every time she'd come. "A new blend: it's Moon Peach and Watermelon, with honey." Kuvira glanced down through her thick eyelashes and saw two steaming cups of tea nestled next to a pot and a small plate of Varri-cakes, all warmed by her firebending. "Wanna sit at your table?"

Kuvira just nodded in reply.

They took seats on opposite sides of the small, square table: Kuvira on the left, Korra on the right, with the tea and snacks between them. "Go on," Korra suggested. "I know you don't get to have things like this often."

Kuvira nodded mutely and reached her hand out snatched at one of the Varri-cakes. She bit into it, warm, cherry and blackberry jam spilling into her mouth. She chewed and shoved the rest into her mouth, filling up her cheeks with warm food.

The tears began, and her shoulders shook. Korra remained quiet, simply watching, and Kuvira fell apart. She chewed a bit slower now, food a solid lump, and swallowed, forcing the painful ball of food down her throat. "I hate it here," she whispered.

Korra nudged the cup of tea towards her. "Drink it, and just talk."

Kuvira took a sip, and the words came.

She spilled her heart to Korra: the constant sadness that these four walls were her permenant home, Su's always disappointed look, the still aching rage she felt she _should_ feel towards Korra, but never did. Korra took it in stride, nodding and keeping her lips pressed into a soft smile, until Kuvira's words ceased.

"Thank you for sharing all that with me," Korra finally said. She took a sip of her own tea and smile. "Ooo, this is good."

"It's sweet," Kuvira whispered. "I really like sweets."

"I know," Korra answered. "That's why I always bring them. You're my friend, after all."

Kuvira's eyes widened, and she sat back hard, back slapping against the hard wooden chair back. "…What?"

"You didn't think I visited because I felt it was my 'duty', right?" Korra said, leaning forward. She broke off a piece of a Varri-cake, chewing it thoughtfully.

"I assumed Su had put you up this," Kuvira admitted. "I always though this was aprt of being an ambassador."

"No. I actually suggested it to her," Korra replied, and that was true: even though they never talked when Korra came –not like today, at least, since Kuvira normally just stared at her– Kuvira had never thought to ask her why she was so adamant about seeing her every two weeks.

Korra continued, clearing her throat. "I figured… Well, we're a lot alike, and I figured maybe… maybe I could help you heal." She paused, looking down. "Zaheer and I met, after you took me down at Zaofu. I felt so _weak_," Korra whispered. "I couldn't get over the trauma of almost losing my life." Kuvira nodded, listening with keen, green eyes focused on Korra. "But when we talked and I realized he wasn't completely bad, I… well, I realized that sometimes, forgiveness is what people need to help them move on."

"So you're here for _my_ forgiveness?" Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or for me to feel guilty?" It was the first time she'd asked this, and her green eyes shimmered with honest curiosity.

"No," Korra replied. "I'm here for your company."

Soon, the tea was gone, as were the sweet cakes. Korra brushed a few crumbs from her pants and stood. "You know, you'd think that after a year, you'd stop asking me why I come."

"I can never be sure, Avatar," Kuvira replied. "You surprised me when I wanted you dead. You surprised me when I _thought_ we were dead." Korra laughed loudly, a bit of tea spilling onto the table.

"Well, I'm gonna keep on surprising you," Korra stated, collecting everything back onto the tray. "I'll see you in two weeks, okay?"

"Where are you off to now?" Kuvira asked.

"Well, to the Southern Water Trihes. I… Well, I have to make an engagement pendant."

Kuvira paused, eyes widening. "Who for?"

"Asami," Korra confessed, blue eyes brightening. "I'm going to propose to her."

Kuvira's smiled, beauty mark on her cheek rising up. "Well, I hope things go well," she mused. "She's… lucky."

"Thank you," Korra answered. Her cheeks colored and she gripped the tray. "See you soon again, Kuvira." Kuvira waved and watched Korra leave.

As she climbed onto her bed that night, wrapping the blanket around herself, she had a single thought: _The days will pass quickly because I'm never really alone_. _The Avatar and I have tea, and friendship between us._


End file.
